


Отпуск

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Фесты [10]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Gen, Past Agent H/Agent T, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Для Эйч в Париже ничего не закончилось. Ему понадобилось время, алкоголь и целый остров, чтобы пережить произошедшее  хорошо, что Эм может присмотреть за миром, пока он переживает.
Series: Фесты [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632511
Kudos: 2





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на I тур Мультифандомной хижины на dybr.ru
> 
> Бета: Ызарга

Островок выглядел поистине райским: сверкающая морская гладь, зелень листвы, мелкий песок, просторное бунгало прямо на берегу, - так близко, что низ ступенек облизывали волны. Эм обвела всё это великолепие усталым взглядом, надела очки и, мысленно разрешив себе хоть немного удовольствия в этой жизни, разулась. Песок под босыми ступнями был приятно тёплым и бархатистым. Хотелось сменить чёрный костюм на купальник и устроиться на полотенце под солнышком, прогреть кости после промозглой и сырой лондонской зимы. Но она была здесь не на отдыхе.  
Эйч обнаружился на веранде. Он развалился в кресле, свесив голову на грудь, и тихо посапывал. На деревянном полу у его ног неровными рядами стояли бутылки: пиво, виски, ром, что-то ещё, скорее всего, не земное и не слишком законное. Стандартный набор.  
Эм вздохнула, поднялась по ступенькам веранды и звонко хлопнула в ладоши:  
— Просыпайся, соня, труба зовёт!  
Эйч дёрнулся, снося ногой несколько бутылок, поднял голову и уставился на неё мутными, налитыми кровью глазами человека, который долго и старательно напивался.  
— А мжно птише? - невнятно пробормотал он. Потом явно разглядел незваного визитёра и заворчал: - Какого чёрта?.. я в законном отпуске. Отдыхаю.  
— Я вижу, - Эм говорила безжалостно громко. Подошла поближе, практически нависая над напарником. - Только отпуск кончился. В Лондоне кризис, все очень тебя ждут.  
Что отпуск кончился ещё неделю назад, она решила пока не говорить - это был аргумент на добивание.  
— А может, как-нибудь... без меня?.. - Эйч смотрел на неё снизу вверх очень несчастным и печальным взглядом. Ещё пару месяцев назад она бы повелась. Чёрт, да она ещё на прошлой неделе повелась на этот взгляд больного щенка. Но за эту неделю Эм успела разгрести столько различного инопланетного дерьма, что точно нуждалась в отпуске и море сама. И срочно. Но для этого Эйч должен быть в офисе. В рабочем состоянии.  
— Нет, - она собрала всю решимость и, не глядя в эти почти умоляющие глаза, потянула его за руку вверх. - Пора браться за дело.  
Эйч поднялся на ноги и тут же почти всем весом навалился на плечи Эм, потеряв равновесие. Он был жалок, несчастен и вонял смесью алкоголя и пота. Но это было значительным прогрессом в сторону человеческого облика по сравнению хотя бы с прошлой неделей. И Эм решилась воспользоваться аргументом, который приберегала на крайний случай:  
— Ти бы этого хотел.  
Эйч в её руках вздрогнул, будто от удара током, и почти всхлипнул.  
— Чёрт, - пошла на попятный Эм. - Прости, я не хотела...  
— Ты права, - перебил Эйч и выпрямился, стараясь больше не опираться на её плечи. Пошатываясь, зашагал к лестнице. - Ты его не знала, но ты права.  
Эм снова мысленно чертыхнулась и рванула следом. Какая-то из бутылок попыталась подкатиться ей под ноги, пришлось увернуться и обойти её. Эйч уже брёл по песку к машине, но всё ещё выглядел как побитый щенок. Его было жаль. Пока они гонялись за Ульем по всей планете, добывали оружие, сражались на Эйфелевой башне, Эм не замечала, насколько Ти был важен для Эйча, какие тесные отношения их связывали. Не заметила бы и потом, если бы не пришлось разыскивать напарника, не вышедшего вовремя из законного отпуска. Она бы, пожалуй, ни за что не догадалась искать дома у Ти, но Эс подсказал. Там она и обнаружила фотографии острова - Ти собирался перебраться сюда на пенсии. Не в одиночку.  
Это было три недели назад. Отпуск Эйча неприлично затянулся, но после фотографий дома у Ти, после внезапно обрушившегося понимания, кого он потерял, у Эм рука не поднялась тащить его в Лондон. Тогда не поднялась.  
У самой машины Эйч обернулся, внезапно куда больше похожий на того себя, которого она впервые встретила, улыбнулся:  
— Кажется, я тебе снова должен, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, нырнул на водительское место: - Хорошего отпуска.  
Машина рванула с места, подняв небольшую песчаную бурю на берегу. Молли так и осталась стоять босиком посреди пляжа. На её лице медленно загоралась улыбка.


End file.
